Return bends and other tubing for industrial use (e.g., automotive, air conditioning and refrigerating systems) are typically connected to other components of a system in a brazing operation. A brazing material—typically in the form of a ring having an open end with a small gap—is melted where the bend or tube connects to the system to provide a sealed joint. A flux is typically utilized in this operation and can be held by the brazing material.
Brazing rings are typically loaded onto return bends prior to transit of the return bends to the system. The brazing rings are formed having a smaller diameter than the ends of the return bends and thus are slightly expanded when placed on the ends. While this expansion provides a mechanical mechanism (e.g., tension) for holding onto the ends of the return bend, other factors, such as time, environmental conditions, jarring during transit, etc. can cause the tension holding the brazing rings to soften and allow the rings to fall off.
The present invention provides an improved brazing ring system and method of placing the brazing ring on the return bend to avoid loss during transit.